


Untitled

by Greyscales (sablescales)



Series: (Not) very good [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Void, dunkin donuts, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablescales/pseuds/Greyscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (not very good) work in progress. In fact, it is so <i>in progress</i>, that there is <b>Nothing</b>.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

 

 

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

**T**  
    
    
    
**h**  
**a**  
    
    
    
**t**  
    
    
    
**is n**  
    
**ot ne ce**  
    
**s sari ly true.**  
  

In what was nothing, he appears, a collapsed ball of bones twirling through gravity-less space away from the shortcut and the smattering of pixels that light up the receding Nothing like badly rendered stars in a 16bit program. He is Something for sure, and this is now not Nothing, but Something--that is, no longer not anything to speak of at all. Is that right?

####  **You okay there, little man?**

The words, with their weight, pull him into a gentle orbit around them.

"Ugh... Geez. Where the hell is this? Why does it make my head ache?"

Poor bone boy. We never wanted to hurt him. Or did we? In any case, it is not our fault he is hurting _now_.

**You were not born with the ability to grasp Nothing. It is your mind hurting itself trying to understand. Poor, tired soul, never at rest.**

"Wha- Who are you? And how are you speaking with me? I may not have ears, but I know I am hearing absolutely nothing."

**Exactly. By George, I think he's got it!**

He doesn't. I'm just being sarcastic and mean. But we can ignore that for now. Let _bones stew_ on it as we think. Hey, one of us should tell him that one! Oh, maybe it's too late now... Oh well, we can always tell it to _marrow_! (Hah. Hah.) Should we, at the very least, give him Something? And should it be happy, or should it be sad? I suppose that is up to us. I wonder what he thinks of that.

  

The passing of time is very different in stories. Though reading these past two sentences have taken you maybe two seconds, it has taken former Dunkin' Donuts employee of the month 2 days. By the time we turn our attention back to him, he is pleading with the air.

"Please, if anyone's there and I'm not going crazy, I just want to go back home. My brother, my friends... They're probably wondering where I am."

I guess we could try again.


End file.
